fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Zasady, początek, i takie tam!
=WSTĘP= Chris: Witam szanownych telewidzów, siedzących właśnie w tej chwili przed telewizorami! Oto czwarty sezon Waszego ulubionego show – Puszcza Totalnej Porażki! Jak zapewne się domyślacie, odbędzie się on tu! Czyli w puszczy! Wszyscy pamiętamy zasady! 22 uczestników – 15 bardzo nowych oraz 7 tych z poprzednich sezonów przyjedzie tu, aby zawalczyć o okrąglutki milionik dolarków! Zostaną podzielenie na 2 drużyny! Po zakończonym wyzwaniu jedna z nich będzie musiała wyeliminować któregoś z członków. Osoba, która zostanie wytypowana większością głosów, wsiądzie sobie w bardzo luksusowy Prom Przegranych, ale przedtem będzie musiała przejść się Plażą Wstydu. Mam nadzieję, że rozumiecie, bo właśnie w tej chwili zaczynamy Puszczę… Totalnej… Porażki!!! OPENING (Oczywiście rozpoczyna się muzyczka tytułowa.'' Kamera z góry wpada w gęsty las, gdzie można było zauważyć uciekającego przed nią(kamerą) Chrisa. Po drzewach skacze Anne. Kamera idzie dalej, aż do małej plaży z morzem, w której pływa Owen z Dawidem, a na plaży opalają się Mike i Taylor, obok Tom gapi się na Taylor. Kamera idzie do kuchni, w której Chef i Kyle gotują, Bill i Will się kłócą, Courtney całuje z Duncanem, a Bridgette patrzy na to z lekką zazdrością. Jennifer patrzy na to wszystko i przewraca oczami. Kamera wychodzi z kuchni, a tam na placyku Johnny flirtuje z Lindsay, Bellą i Brendą, które chichoczą. Obok Bob, Christian i Zeke rzucają piłką. Na sam koniec Deezy stoi pod drzewem z założonymi rękami, a Clara do niego podbiega i go całuje. Obraz śnieży, po chwili pokazuje się napis „Total Drama Wilderness”.) =MAŁA PLAŻA= Chris: Właśnie promem przypływają do nas uczestnicy! Prom przypływa, uczestnicy wysiadają kolejno. Bridgette: Świetnie, kolejny sezon! Mam nadzieję, że tym razem uda mi się dojść nieco dalej. Courtney: Ale na pewno nie wygrasz. Chris: Em, zamknijcie się, dobra? Widzów bardziej chyba interesują nowi uczestnicy, a nie ci starzy, nie? Clara: Tak właśnie. Na pewno bardziej, gdyż ja jestem nową uczestniczką. Jennifer: To co powiedziałaś było co najmniej bez sensu. Johnny: przybywam drogie panie, o taak! Która laska cieszy się, że Johnniasty już tu jest? Oo, widzę las rąk! Świerszcz. Johnny: ''' '''Lindsay: Ale ja się cieszę! Johnny: To czemu nie podnosisz ręki? Lindsay: A miałam? Bella: Hej Lindsay, patrzaj co znalazłam! (pokazuje Lindsay kwiatka) Lindsay: Rany, Bella, niesamowite! Taylor: Da się jeszcze wycofać?... Zaraz, co ta idiotka robi?! Anne zeskoczyła z budki ratownika prosto na Taylor, przez co obie leżą na piachu. Anne: Ojeju, sorki. Bardzo boli? (powiedziała troskliwym głosem) Taylor: Nie. (warknęła) Anne: To trzeba dobić!! (zaczęła skakać po Taylor) David: (śmieje się) Zeke: Ej, ja też tak chcę! (zaczyna skakać po Taylor) Bill: Czy tylko mi się wydaje, że kolejny raz w show występuję idioci? Will: Taa, jesteś na to bardzo dobrym przykładem, braciszku. Mike: (przegląda się w lusterku) Deezy: (patrzy na to wszystko i przewraca oczami) Bob: Chris, można się wypisać? Chris: Nie. (uśmiech) Brenda jako ostatnia wypadła z promu. Brenda: Iii! Serio mogę brać udział w tym programie?! Tom: Nie. (sarkazm) Brenda: To czadowo, iii! Normalnie czadzior na maksior! Bella: Ty też jesteś fanką tego programu?! Brenda: Tak, tak, tak!! (piszczy) Bella: To super, nie jestem sama! Brenda: Załóżmy klub fanów Totalnej Porażki! Lindsay: Jej, dołączam się! Brenda: Super, ale czad! Duncan: Skazany na idiotki… Christian: Co ty nie powiesz. LeShawna: Przestańcie już narzekać. Clara: Że też ta grubaska musiała się dostać do tego sezonu. Owen: Będzie fajnie! Chris! Może pójdziemy zobaczyć już kuchnię?! Chris: Zaraz pójdziemy. Właściwie… No to skoro już poznaliście wszystkich uczestników, to czas na reklamy! Zaraz po nich, kolejna część odcinka! Nie odchodźcie od telewizorów! ' '''Chris: Witam po przerwie! Teraz Kyle – mój pomocnik, a jednocześnie wasz drugi kucharz, oraz Chef pokażą wam cały nasz obóz. Ale najpierw podzielę was na drużyny! *Bridgette *Mike *Taylor *David *LeShawna *Deezy *Lindsay *Owen *Bella *Bill *Anne Jesteście Odważnymi Lwami! Zaś *Christian *Brenda *Johnny *Clara *Will *Jennifer *Tom *Courtney *Duncan *Zeke *Bob To Atakujące Tygrysy! Tak więc z Tygrysami pójdzie Kyle, a z Chefem pójdą Lwy! =OBÓZ= ATAKUJĄCE TYGRYSY Kuchnia. Kyle: Tu mamy kuchnię… Chef i ja sporządzamy wam jedzenie… Bob: A będzie dobre? Kyle: Nie. Clara: Ej, a gdzie kibel? Bob: Nie kibel, tylko toaleta. Clara: Gdzie kibel? Will: Nie kibel, tylko toaleta. Jennifer: Ewentualnie łazienka. Duncan: A zamknąć się wszyscy możecie? >< Clara: Gdzie ten kibel? Brenda: Nie przeklinaj! Courtney: Ogarnij się, Clara. Brenda: Właśnie. Ale dowaliłam, nie?! Normalnie CZAD! Christian: Normalnie szok! Ezekiel: Ej, ludzie, nie stękajcie. U mnie na wsi, nie było kibli. Bob: Nie kibli, tylko toalet! Duncan: Zamknij się wreszcie! Courtney: Jak to nie było? Clara: Pewnie srali w gacie. Tom: Eee… Ezekiel: No, dokładnie. O, właśnie… jak dobrze… Tom: Koleś, tylko mi nie mów, że… Ezekiel: Tak, właśnie! (uśmiech) Tom: Idiota. Bob: Nie przezywaj! Duncan: (przywalił Bobowi) Will: Nie bij go! Kyle: LUDZIE! Wszyscy: Co? Kyle: Ogarnijcie się! Wszyscy: Dobra… Clara: Co z tym kiblem? Bob: Nie kiblem, tylko… Wszyscy: Zamknij się! Kyle: Kibel masz wszędzie. Bob: Nie kibel, tylko toaleta! Wszyscy załamka. Clara: Serio?! Jennifer: Nie, na niby. Tom: Nie wierzę… Brenda: Ja też, Tom… ale czad, nie?! Clara: Nie, idiotko! Johnny: Kyle… idźmy dalej. I poszli. ODWAŻNE LWY Domek z bambusa. Chef: Tu miejsce ceremonii… no kumacie chyba. David: Nie? Lindsay: Co znaczy kumać? Że jak żabka? Hihi. (zaczyna kumać jak żabka xD) Bill i Bella facepalm. Mike: (przegląda się w lusterku) LeShawna: Koleś, zostaw to! (zbiła mu lusterko) Mike: NIEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!! Owen: To przynosi nieszczęście! LeShawna: Pff, ja w to nie wierzę! Anne: To źle, bo… to prawda! Taylor: Co ty? Anne: Co ja? Co co ja? Taylor: Gów*o. Anne: Gów*o?! Gdzie?! David: Podobno Zeke robi w spodnie. Bridgette: Żartujesz? Owen: Potwierdzam! Bill: Jak on ze wsi… (przewrócił oczami) Chef: Jesteście nudni. Bill: Jak ty. Anne: Słodko Chefie! Deezy: … Chef: Dobra, idziemy! ATAKUJĄCE TYGRYSY Jakiś mały placyk. Kyle: Prysznice. Clara: Gdzie? Jennifer: W du*ie. Will: Widzę tylko beczkę. Kyle: Wzrok ci nie szwankuje. Courtney: Chyba se jaja robisz?! Bob: Jedna beczka na wszystkich?! Kyle: Tak! Brenda: CZAD! Christian: Nie czad. Zabiję go. Tom: Chyba już ich powaliło na mózg. Ezekiel: No, u mnie na wsi… Duncan: Zamknij się. Kyle: Ale ręczniki macie własne. Johnny: No przynajmniej. Brenda: Czadzior na maksior. Clara: Pff… Courtney: Wolę się myć w morzu. Kyle: W morzu? Pogięło cię chyba. Jennifer: Nic nowego. Courtney: Duncan: Daj jej spokój. >< Kyle: Dobra, dalej. ODWAŻNE LWY Domek, z niewielu desek, popsuty. Chef: Tu się zwierzacie. Lindsay: Gdziee? Chef: Tu. David: Czyli? Chef: Tu. Bridgette: Można się zwierzać? Chef: Nie, nie po to jest pokój zwierzeń. Lindsay: To po co? Bella: To była ironia, Lindsay. Lindsay: Mówiłaś coś Bella? Chef: Będziecie mogli się zwierzać od jutra. =PLACYK= Chris: Skoro już wszystko zwiedziliście… na dziś koniec! Byłoby zadanie, ale nie mogłem nic wymyślić. Jennifer: Wytyfy? Clara: Co tak na sam początek? Anne: Na samiusieńki początusieczek! Hihi. Duncan: (kręci głową) Christian: Debil. David: To może my wymyślimy zadanie?! Chris: Dobry pomysł! Wymyślcie zadanie drużynowo! Taylor: Głupek. … Chris: Więc? Tygrysy? Jennifer: Pragnę zauważyć, iż to zadanie, któreś wymyślił, a właściwie Dav, jest beznadziejne! Will: Wymyśliliśmy zadanie… Bieg na Orientację. Chris: Eee… a Lwy? Bill: Pokaz talentów! Clara: Żal, to było w poprzednim sezonie. Chris: Okej! Dziś nikt nie wygrywa! Rozejść się, to wszystko. Courtney: A gdzie mamy spać? Chris: Gdzie chcecie? Clara: Hm? Chris: Domki będziecie mieć później. Owen: To super! Taylor: Nie super. Uczestnicy rozeszli się. =ZAKOŃCZENIE= Chris: To już wszystko na dziś! Co wydarzy się dalej? Dowiecie się tego oglądając Puszczę… Totalnej… Porażki!!! POKÓJ ZWIERZEŃ Chris: Jakby co to zadanie było specjalnie! (oczko) ~Kyle: (wchodzi Chrisowi) ''Ta, jasne. '''Chris': >< KONIEC Kategoria:Odcinki Puszczy Totalnej Porażki